1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated food processors and more specifically it relates to an automatic mashed potato system for efficiently and automatically creating seasoned mashed potatoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food processing machines for assisting in the producing of various food products have been in use for years. However, there currently is no commercially available product that is capable of automatically creating mashed potatoes. The making of mashed potatoes is still relatively a labor intensive process for consumers whereby they (1) peel the potatoes, (2) boil the potatoes within a pot of water until softened, (3) drain the water from the pot, and (4) mash the potatoes with a conventional hand operated mashing device having a screen structure. Alternatively, some individuals may utilize an electric hand mixer or stand mixer instead of a hand operated mashing device.
The conventional process of making mashed potatoes is very time consuming and reduces the likelihood that a consumer will take the time to make mashed potatoes. In addition, the conventional process of making mashed potatoes results in an inconsistent product because of the various time constraints an individual encounters while attempting to prepare an entire meal. A further problem with conventional processes of producing mashed potatoes is that they do not provide a flavorful end product that can be enjoyed.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently and automatically creating seasoned mashed potatoes. Conventional food processors do not provide for the efficient and automatic producing of mashed potatoes.
In these respects, the automatic mashed potato system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently and automatically creating seasoned mashed potatoes.